Alto
Alto is a fanon region that is seven hours away from Kanto if you travel by plane. The regional Professor is Professor Pear, who gives brand new trainers the choice of three starters: Growlithe, Staryu, and Sunkern. The Alto region is the primary location for Pokemon Spirit and Ghost. Locations Lithium City Gym Leader: Amanda Bates Gym Badge: Globe Badge Population: 3 million The capital of Alto Region and its top tourist trap with a vast number of casinos and beautiful skylights. Though it is the capital, it is only the second largest city in Alto Region. This is also where Professor Pear is located in her lab. Nickel Town Gym Leader: Roger Cyles Gym Badge: Solar Badge Population: 9 thousand The largest production and work center of Alto Region. It has a vast rural area that covers much of the central region. Its coal production and farms are what it thrives on, and though it is not extremely populated, it still remains self-sustaining. Arsenic Town Gym Leader: Greg Manio Gym Badge: Black Hole Badge Population: 11 thousand Blacksmithing and metal crafting are the bread and butter of Arsenic Town. The steel is produced, refined, and crafted all through this town. This makes it one of the top flea market areas in the region. Cobalt City Gym Leader: Roger Cleaver Gym Badge: Cosmic Badge Population: 5.5 million The largest city in the region, and the corporate center for large business owners. It also has the largest Pokemon Gym, which employs some of the most skilled trainers Alto has to offer. Platinum Village Gym Leader: Sarah Black Gym Badge: Asteroid Badge Population: 3 thousand A small village outside of Osmium, it is usually host to many Pokemon Trainers who are participating in the Pokemon League games. Iridium Town Gym Leader: Edgar Deer Gym Badge: Planetoid Badge Population: 50 thousand Iridium is the site of the annual summer fair and circus. It is also host to many festivals in the spring and the fall. Rhodium City Gym Leader: Emily Piece Gym Badge: Eclipse Badge Population: 200 thousand A city fraught with tragedy. After a catastrophic hurricane from the coast, a great many of their residents were met with destruction. For this reason, the people placed a grave tower in the center of the city cemetery. It is now a grim city on the verge of decline. Even though it has some of the most beautiful, sandy beaches, it doesn't seem like anything can save it. Grave Tower Pokemon: 92.png 355Duskull.png 607.png 41.png 88.png 429.png 104.png Coastal Pokemon: 90.png 320.png 118.png 211.png 170.png 183.png 223.png 222.png 60.png 120.png 318.png 72.png Osmium Gym Leader: Ana Osla Gym Badge: Galaxy Badge Population: 40 thousand The city of the Pokemon League. It sports one of the most modern and highly technological gyms. It is required to have the Galaxy Badge before going to Alto's Pokemon Gym. Wilderness Gold Forest Located between Lithium City and Nickel Town. This is one of the safer, more tame wildernesses of Alto Region. It is relatively safe for older children and Pokemon trainers just starting out. Pokemon: 228.png 163.png 19.png 84.png 13.png 511.png 513.png 515.png Pitch Cave A cave in the mountains just outside of Nickel Town. This cave is a stripped coal mine. Ever since this mine was deserted, much of the wildlife outside of the mountain migrated and made their home here-in. Pokemon: 29.png 66.png 304.png 335.png 451.png 403.png 74.png 95.png Steel Plains The flatlands between Cobalt City and Platinum Village. One of the more dangerous wildernesses in Alto Region. Only the more adventurous travelers go through this space on foot without a guide. The tall grass in this area is very vast, easily conceiling any pokemon. Pokemon: 16.png 25.png 311.png 263.png 241.png 235.png 304.png 228.png 19.png 84.png 7.png Route 68 The route between Iridium Town and Platinum Village, many bird watchers are known to roam this area. At the same time, it runs along the side of the Copper Lake, a very large body of water, it is especially popular for fishermen. Pokemon: 39.png 155.png 172.png 191.png 239.png 261.png 193.png 333.png 17.png 519.png 278.png 72.png 318.png 393.png 54.png 120.png 60.png Alloy Woods A long stretch of woods that runs parallel to Route 68. It is definitely not as safe as Route 68, but it does have some of the more rare pokemon in the Alto Region. It is for the far more daring trainers to travel. Pokemon: 1.png 48.png 127.png 104.png 298.png 206.png 216.png 315.png 522.png 77.png 158.png 132.png 280.png 133.png The Final Stretch A road to the Pokemon League from Osmium. It is a long trek through a river, and through snow land. A frozen tundra is the last mile to the Alto Region Pokemon League. Only very high level trainers could possibly make it over the dangerous terrain. Pokemon: 5.png 429.png 225.png 147.png 563.png 125.png 131.png 587.png 255.png 447.png 621.png 613.png 126.png 229.png 390.png 76.png 83.png 552.png 87.png Category:Regions Category:Fanon Regions Category:Rinji